Past Never Really Goes Away
by New Miiss Whiitlockk
Summary: Jasper and Isabella were married, but he made a mistake that he regrest, Read and review to find out more. Reposted deleted other story ;) sorry. rated m for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is a totally new story :) don't hate me :(. Got new ideas hope you like it. It's different from the book everyone here is human ;).

Summary: This is an ALL-HUMAN story. It's totally different from Twilight. This story is going to have everything and some cheating

_**-Princess (new Miss Whitlock)**_

**JPOV**

_"Please just leave me alone Jasper." she whispered pulling her knees up and hugging them._

_"Bella, baby, please. I'm so sorry. It was a moment of weakness. Alice came on to me and i-i-i don't know Bella, I don't know what do you want me to say? I'll do anything to get your forgiveness." I pleaded with her._

That was the last conversation I had with her. She had left me and our life we had. Isabella Marie Swan-Whitlock was my life before she walked out on. I can't really blame her, she had caught me cheating on her multiple times but I never thought she would leave me. This time she caught me cheating with her best friend, well ex now, Alice Cullen.

I'm Jasper Monroe Whitlock, motor cross biker and my wife is Isabella Marie Swan-Whitlock, the actress and supermodel. That's how we met at a premiere of her movie Twilight. It was love at first sight, but I was stupid and cheated on her multiple times.

_"Jasper! One day I'm not going to take any of your bullshit anymore!"_

_"Isabella, don't be ridiculous. You love me you would never leave me!"_

_"One day Jasper, one day. You're going to regret everything you've done, but it will be too fucking late!"_

I guess she was right. I won't stop looking for her. I'm going to find her; beg and grovel for forgiveness if it's the last thing I do.

**Bpov**

I was driving through West Hollywood on my way home. I just came from the doctor's office. I'm so excited to tell Jasper I am pregnant. I still have the conversation with my doctor fresh in my mind.

_"Well, Mrs. Swan it seems from your test results that you are pregnant." Mrs. Noranee announced_

_"No, that's impossible. I've taken my pill daily and my husband uses a condom." I explained_

_"It's common; Isabella sometimes the pill and condom aren't enough." She explained back to me_

_I didn't know how I was going to tell Jasper this. He's been cheating on me and I had a new movie to start filing. But overall I was excited to have miniature jasper or me._

_"Can I know how far along I am?" I questioned_

_"Sure, from your blood tests I can tell you're four weeks along, if you would like I could do a sonogram?" Debra told me _

_"Yes." I whispered. After she got the machine set up I saw a little blob on the screen. I started crying "Can I have pictures" I asked "Yes.". I only saw a little seed but that was enough for me to fall in love with my unborn child._

Now, here I am opening the door to my mansion. I walked in and took of my jacket and shoes, and dropped my keys into the little bowl next to the door. I walked up the stairs towards our room, when I heard music playing in our room. When I opened the door, my heart was shattered into a million pieces. There on the bed that Jasper and me shared for three years was Alice riding cowgirl style, moaning and grunting my soon to be ex-husband. I felt the hot tears streaming down my face. They both stopped and turned to look at me when they heard me gasp. I was chocking I never thought this would happen to me. Jasper looked guilty, remorseful, and as if he was going to cry. Alice looked guilty but gleeful at the same time.

I couldn't stay here any longer. I turned ran down the stairs into the entrance, grabbed my keys put of the bowl and ran out the door to my car. I heard Jasper running after me and screaming_ "Isabella, baby, please stop let me explain! It's not what it looks like!" _I didn't stop; I got into my car and drove way. I checked in my review mirror and saw Jasper crying in the driveway. This was the end of both of us I would raise this baby by myself. I just felt bad he was never going to be able to meet his child.


	2. Chapter 2

So I'm not really sure about pregnancies so if I'm wrong sorry :).

_**-Princess (new Miiss Whiitlockk)**_

**BPov (1 year later)**

A lot has happened since I left Jasper one year ago. I sent him divorce papers, but he never signed them. On September 2, 2013 at 1 am Charlotte Swan-Whitlock, 9 pounds 6 ounces, was brought into the world kicking and screaming. My mother and father were there for her birth it was the happiest day of my life. She is an exact replica of her father, blonde curly hair, big bright crystal blue eyes, button nose, and big smile. I'm sad that Jasper wasn't able to meet his daughter.

I was able to film my movie, it's amazing how much photoshop helps when your six months pregnant and look skinny on the big screen.

Today I'm going to fly to Texas I spend Christmas and New Years with my family. They are finally going to see Charlotte after 4 months. I'm excited to be with my family all together.

I kind of took a break from acting to spend time with my daughter

**JPov (1 year later)**

A year ago I cheated on the love of my life. A year ago I had it all. A year ago Isabella Whitlock-Swan walked out of my life, even though it was my fault. A year ago I had it all, now I have nothing.

After Isabella drove away. I stayed on the pavement crying for a while, when I went back into the house I kicked Alice out of my house and my life.

"_Mary-Alice get dress and leave I never want to see you in my life ever again." I spam at her_

_"Fine. You have nothing either way." Alice said back_

That was the last I saw and heard of her. I haven't given up looking for my Isabella, but it seems she fell off the face of the earth. I went to the premier of her movie but I never saw her. Rumor has it she had a daughter though but she never confirmed or denied it.

I had been dating this girl named Sheila Hafsadi, but she can't fill in the void that my Isabella left. I'm going to Texas with Sheila to spend time with my family and rethink how I'm going to find my Isabella again. No matter how much Sheila loves me she will never be enough for me. She isn't my Isabella Whitlock-Swan. She is no actress and supermodel. She is just a burlesque dancer nothing more.

Well there it is. Sorry for you'll Sheila supporters. I have nothing against her; I just don't really like her.


	3. Chapter 3

So I've been getting a lot of hate for my story. I'm writing it like this because this happened to a close friend of mine and they are still together. So here is chapter 3 :). Not really about traveling so I'm guessing :).

_**-Princess (new miiss whiitlockk)**_

**BPov (same day)**

My plane had just landed in Texas. I was walking through baggage claim with my little Charlotte, when I heard someone shout my name "Isabella!" I turned around to see that it was my parents and older brothers.

I started walking towards my parents, while my brothers went for my bags. As soon as I was with my parents reach my mom took Charlotte out of my arms and started hugging and kissing her.

_"Hi daddy." I said while hugging my father_

"Hello sweetheart, it's good to have you back home." he announced

"Yeah, Char and me needed a break from Hollywood and we wanted to come visit you'll" I said back

I also wanted to get Char away from Jasper for a while. I heard through the grapevine that he was looking for me to confirm if I did or didn't have a daughter. We soon left the airport after we had a mini reunion.

**JPov (same day) **

Sheila and I had just landed and were walking towards baggage claim; I saw a head of brunette curls. I thought I was imagining, so I closed my eyes but by the time I opened them they were gone.

I had just rented a Cadillac Escalate, to use while I'm here staying at my parents ranch. My parents were meeting Sheila for the first time. After they found out what I did to Isabella they didn't talk to me for six months. There still mad at me, but support me none the less. They don't like Sheila. My two older sisters don't talk to me unless my parents force them too. My twin brother, Jackson, cut of all contact with me. He is trying to find Isabella and talk to her. Jackson thinks she was too good for me, he was right. I knew he liked her since the first time I brought her home three years ago.  
_  
"Mom, dad I'm home and I brought someone with me." I shouted towards the staircase_

I was back home visiting for the summer and I brought my girlfriend, Isabella, to meet my parents after dating her for six months. I knew she was it for me.  
  
_My parents came down the staircase followed by my two sisters and twin brother. They all had big smiles and hugged me, while my parents and sisters were hogging me. I noticed my twin brother was talking with Isabella; she was blushing and had a big smile. She never gave me a smile like that._

Later, that night I called her out on it. That was only the beginning of the many fights that would follow.

"Isabella, I saw you flirting with my Jackson." I whispered yelled after getting into bed.

"I wasn't flirting with him Jasper. I was having a conversation. They are two totally different things!" She whispered yelled back

"We'll I don't want you around him I forbid you!" I shouted

"You can't forbid me shit. I am your girlfriend. Not you wife and certainly not a possession or one of the hoes that are always around you!" She yelled. After that she walked out and went into the spare room.

The next morning I saw her in the dining room eating breakfast with my parents and sisters. I went to my brother's room to warn him about staying away from Isabella

"Jackson. I'm forbidding you from begin around Isabella." I yelled at him

"You can't forbid anything Jasper. Sooner or later you are going to fuck up your relationship and I will be there to pick up the pieces." Jackson shouted back while pushing me towards the door.

"If I ever see you around her you will regret it." I stated

after that visit with my family. I never took Isabella back again. I would go occasionally but alone never with Isabella. I would have regular hook ups. Jackson knew but never said anything just smirked at me. I think Isabella knew but never said anything.

I had just arrived to my family's ranch. Sheila and I just walked in through the door, seeing my family in the living room decorating the Christmas tree.

See what I did there with the twin brother thing ;).


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next chapter :). Happy late New Years.

_**-Princess (new miiss whiitlockk) **_

**JPov (Jackson) **

I always knew my brother was going to mess up sooner or later. Isabella was too good, pure, and smart for him. He always took advantage of that and used it for his own good.

I knew he was cheating on her before she found out jut I didn't tell her anything because she still loved him. Sometimes I wish I would have maybe she wouldn't be so heartbroken.

I also knew she had a daughter named Charlotte. That's why I cut contact with my twin brother, knowing she loved him and he still cheats on her.

I'm here in Texas right now. I flew in to surprise my family and because I heard through the grapevine that Isabella was visiting her family here. I'm going to go to her family's house and try to talk to her.

If my brother won't be in his own kids life. I will be. I'll be her father and anything Isabella lets me be. I've always been in lie with her but she was with Jasper when I meet her. U didn't want to ruin her happiness even if I was miserable.

Now her I am standing outside of her family's home or more like mansion. I hoped that she would listen to me. I had just knocked, after a minute or so, Isabella's older brother Edward opened the door.

_"Hello Edward" I said_

"Hey Jackson, fancy seeing you here" he replied

"Yeah. I came to see if I could talk to Isabella." I questioned him

"Sure. Come on in she's in the living room with the rest of us we were just about to go buy our Christmas tree." He announced

"Ok mind if I tag along." I asked

"No go right ahead." He replied while getting his coat  
  
As soon as we walked into the living room all conversation stopped. They were all looking at me. I just smiled and waved, even though I was feeling awkward and uncomfortable. I saw Isabella holding Charlotte while looking at me.

_"Hello" I said to the family looking at me with wide eyes_

"What are you doing here Jackson?" Isabella questioned while handing Charlotte of to her auntie, Rosalie.

"I came to talk to you Isabella." I said. She just nodded while walking away; I followed like a little puppy. I noticed she came to a stop inside the kitchen.

"What are you here for Jackson?" She asked me all mad

"I came to tell you that I want to be part charlottes and your life." I admitted

"Why now? How can I trust that you won't go and snitched to Jasper?" She hissed

"I cut of all contact with him Isabella. As soon as he told my parents what he did I realized I could never be a brother to a dick like him." I snarled. I was eating mad she would think I would snitch to Jasper

"I don't know, but you are charlottes uncle. Would you like to meet her?" She asked

"Yes" I replied. We walked back into the living room. I went to sit down at the couch while Isabella went to Rosalie and picked Charlotte up.

"This is Charlotte Whitlock-Swan you niece, Jackson" she declared.  
  
Charlotte was a mini Jasper but in girl form. Big crystal blue eyes, button nose, head of blonde curls. I gave Charlotte a kiss on her forehead while she played with her tooth ring.

I knew right then and there that I would always be by their side as a friend, uncle, boyfriend, anything, but no one would ever hurt them ever again.

Outfits will be posted up on my wall later on today.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the next chapter I had a little inspiration for this chapter from my older brother.

_-Princess (New Miss Whiitlockk)_

**BPov (same day)  
**  
I had arrived to my family home a little while ago. I really missed this place and the good memories I have here. As soon as we got home my mom started making the introductions. Apparently, my older brother Emmet had gotten married with his girlfriend, Rosalie. I was invited to the wedding but never got the invitation; it seems Jasper hid it from me. My other brother, Edward, has a new girlfriend, Alice.

Charlotte was smiling, giggling, and talking gibberish while being passed around by my family. As soon as I or her back Rosalie, Alice, and me started playing with her on the floor. There was a knock on the door, Edward went to answer it. I wasn't expecting to see Jackson, Jasper's twin brother, awkwardly standing there in the entry. I knew he had seen me holding Charlotte. He saw the resemblances between the both of us.

_"Hello" He said while looking at my wide eyed family_

"What are you doing here Jackson?" I questioned while handing Charlotte of to her auntie, Rosalie.

"I came to talk to you Isabella." He said. I just nodded while walking away; I saw him from the corner of my eye and saw he followed me like a little puppy. I came to a stop inside the kitchen.

"What are you here for Jackson?" I asked clearly pissed off

"I came to tell you that I want to be part charlottes and your life." He admitted

"Why now? How can I trust that you won't go and snitched to Jasper?" I hissed

"I cut of all contact with him Isabella. As soon as he told my parents what he did I realized I could never be a brother to a dick like him." He snarled. I could tell he was getting mad that I would even think about him snitching to Jasper

"I don't know, but you are charlottes uncle. Would you like to meet her?" I asked

"Yes" He replied. We walked back into the living room. He went to sit down at the couch while I walked towards Rosalie and picked Charlotte up.

"This is Charlotte Whitlock-Swan you niece, Jackson" I declared.

Now, here we are in my Cadillac Escalate. Jackson was going with us to pick our tree. I was excited this was Charlotte's first Christmas and even though her father wasn't in the picture, I was going to give her the best Christmas ever. I was planning on asking Jackson to spend Christmas with us, so he could get to know my little Char. I had a feeling he would accept but I didn't want to get my hopes up in case I got disappointed the end. I knew he wouldn't tell Jasper about Char. Char had him wrapped around her little finger.

I just feared what was going to happen once we go back to Los Angeles. I don't want Char to get too attached in case he doesn't want to see her again.


	6. Chapter 6: Outtake

So this is the outtake from when Jasper has sex with Alice. It's in his pov. Enjoy :)

**JPov**

Isabella had just left for a doctor's appointment. I decided to stay home and relax a little. I was just about to fall asleep, when the doorbell rang. I wondered who that could be.

As I opened the door I saw Alice, Isabella's best friend. I got the shock of my life when I saw she was wearing a lace shirt, barely covering her ass skirt and 6 in fuck me heels.

_"Hey Alice. Isabella isn't here right now she went to the doctor."_ I said wanted to get out of here before I did something I would later regret.

_"Ohh, I know I was looking to talk to you, Jasper."_ She whispered seductively.

_"Ok."_ I said walking back towards the couch.

As I sat down I was waiting for her to talk, when I see her in front of me straddling my waist. Going for my belt buckle.

_"What the hell are you doing Alice?"_ I screamed pushing her off me.

_"Making you happy. I know you're unhappy with Isabella."_ She whispered walking towards me

_"No! I'm perfectly happy with Isabella."_ I screamed. Not even convincing myself. I soon lost the battle within me.

I could already my feel erection straining against the fabric of my jeans. She touched my face, stroked a curl of blonde hair. I watched her, a hint of curiosity. She took my hand and guided it underneath her skirt, between her legs. "Feel how wet I am... just for you." There was a touch of lust in her voice. I smirked and began to rub, feeling the moisture on my fingers. She was definitely wet and ready. Her head fell back, eyes fluttered closed, small moans escaping her lips.

_"J-Jasper..."_ she whimpered as I flicked her clit with my thumb. _"You like that?"_ I asked, the corners of my lips turning up in a smirk. More moisture was pooling on the palm of my hand. I slowly inserted a finger inside of her, my finger well lubricated by her wetness. I began to pump it in and out of her. She moaned, her legs wobbling slightly, threatening to buckle under her. I used my free hand to hold her still, making sure she wouldn't fall.

_"Fuck, Jasper..."_ she hissed. A feeling of pressure, like a coil drawn taut, was building in her stomach. I added another finger, pumping faster. She gasped in pure ecstasy. Soft, breathy moans, whimpers, and pants escaped her lips. The pressure was building, and soon enough, she would be coming. I added a third finger. She whimpered, her eyes shut tightly. She was nearly over the edge. I loved seeing her like this; her face in an expression of pure ecstasy, her hips bucking towards his hand, everything controlled by him.

_"Jasper... I-I'm..."_

"Come for me," I growled into her ear. She cried out loudly as her walls clamped down around my fingers and more of her wetness coated my fingers. I slowly pulled my fingers out. Alice watched as I sucked my fingers clean and I felt a wave of heat between her legs. She pulled me towards her and kissed me, tasting herself. She moaned softly into my mouth, and I could feel her lips turn up in a playful smile. We broke apart and she quickly grabbed my hand and started pulling towards the bedroom. As soon as I shut the door, she ripped her clothes and tossed them next to the bed. I took her hand and led her to the bed.

_"Lay down,"_ I instructed. She did as I asked. I climbed on top of her and gently kissed her lips, just lightly brushing mine against hers. I began to kiss my way down her neck. She moaned softly when I began to suck on her neck, leaving a small hickey. I kissed my way down the top of her chest until I got to her breasts. I began to suck on the nipple of her left breast, flicking my tongue over it, feeling it harden in my mouth. She whimpered softly as I used my right hand to massage her other breast, gently squeezing. She arched her back, pushing her breast further into my mouth. I removed my mouth and sat up, admiring how flushed her skin was, how much she wanted me.

She opened her eyes and pouted, her bottom lip sticking out, making her look adorable. He chuckled to himself_. "No fair."_ she complained.

_"Relax."_ I replied. I leaned back and admired her naked body. She was so damn perfect. I reveled in the fact that she belonged to me, just for a couple of hours anyways.

_"My turn."_ Alice smirked and quickly flipped us. She straddled me, then leaned down and kissed me, slowly grinding against me. I moaned, trying to push my hips up to hers. She broke away from me and sat up. _"Shirt off,"_ she panted. I pulled my shirt off, dropping it on the floor. Alice traced my chest with her eyes, admiring my washboard abs and the V that led to Isabella's favorite part of my body. _"Have I ever told you that you're sexy as fuck?_" she asked, lightly tapping on my stomach. I chuckled. _"No."_ She smirked and leaned down. Within seconds, she had unbuckled my belt and unzipped and unbuttoned my jeans. It didn't take long before they were gone. She also removed my boxers, allowing my cock to spring out.

Isabella loved my cock, so I knew she would too. It was over average, roughly nine inches in length and seven inches thick. She bent down and began to lick the head, her tongue flicking teasingly over it like a lollipop. I groaned, profanities slipping out from between my lips. She sucked on the head, teasing the slit with her tongue while tugging lightly on the shaft of my cock with her hand_. "Fuck..."_ I hissed, gripping the sheets tightly in my hands. _"Just like that..."_ Finally, she took me completely in her mouth, all nine inches. I inhaled sharply, taken by surprise. She sucked obediently, her tongue swirling over my length.

_"Mm... Alice..."_ I nearly came when she began to hum, sending the pleasurable vibrations through my cock. Her mouth worked its magic on me and I struggled not to come. She took her mouth off my cock and smirked.

_"Come for me."_ she purred, before resuming her administrations on my cock. I let out one last low moan before my cum began to spurt into her mouth in rivulets, one after the other. She swallowed and then crawled back up my body to kiss me passionately, letting me taste myself. While kissing her, my hands snuck around her to lightly smack her ass. She jumped slightly, but otherwise ignored it. _"I need you to fuck me..."_ her voice was low, filled with lust. _"I need you to fuck me and fill me with your cum."_ my cock twitched in response.

Alice pulled herself up and straddled me. She began to gently tease me, rubbing the head of my cock along her slit, up to her clit. She moaned softly, her eyes shut, cheeks flushed, a light sheen of sweat on her face. I grew impatient of her teasing. I grabbed her hips tightly and slammed her down on my cock, my cock filling her pussy and stretching her walls, even though they were already stretched. She rose slightly and then slid back down, I was thrusting up to meet her. The pattern continued for a while. I loved to see Alice's plump, creamy breasts bounce every time she went back down. I soon came over the edge with her mere seconds after me.

I turned my head. As soon as I did I regretted everything I had just done with Alice. In the doorway was Isabella, tears running down her cheeks.

Hope you like it :). Next chapter coming soon. Leave a review, please :).

_**- Princess (new Miiss Whiitlockk)**_


End file.
